Something Else
by nikki-kun05
Summary: We all want something else. We all want something we can't have. Cody/Gwen eventually.
1. My brother, My mother

**A/N:** Okay! My first real attempt at a multi-chaptered fic! I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! ahem...anyway, this story was originally a plot bunny by n5d25d90, so credit to him for the idea. Somewhat dedicated to my forum friends (you know who you are)!

One last thing...Thank you both NixonTheWarden and Albert Eienstein's Fangirl for checking this story over! You guys are great! 8D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI. I never will. *sadness*

* * *

Something Else

"Gwen, are you alright? You haven't touched your food." Gwen's mother, Geraldine, was concerned as her daughter stared at her dinner sadly. Geraldine shared a look with her son, Kevin, who looked just as worried.

"I'm fine mom," Gwen said in monotone.

Her daughter's overly gloomy behavior continued. It all started two days ago, after her long awaited date with her boyfriend of three months after Total Drama Island. When Gwen got back from the date she acted fine, but the next day, not so much. Gwen seemed to be adamant with not telling her family what bothered her. Geraldine continued to wonder if it had anything to do with Trent. It was thought, but she knew better than to pry. She trusted that Gwen would tell when she was ready. Until then she'd keep asking the same standard questions.

"Okay, but promise to eat later?"

"Fine." She was gone, most likely to her room.

"Kevin, do you know what's wrong with Gwen?"

Kevin adopted a thoughtful look, but after a minute he shook his head. "I haven't got a clue one as to what's up with her. I've been trying but she keeps shutting me out. I'm gonna try again tonight."

Geraldine just nodded. She hoped her daughter would try and talk to them soon. She hated seeing either of her children upset.

~*~

After dinner, Kevin went to do what he said he'd do. He knocked on her door. He could hear the springs of her bed move as she got up to open the door.

"What is it?" He was surprised. Usually she would have just ignored him.

"Can I come in?"

Gwen sighed. She could never deny her brother but she wanted to be alone. Letting out another sigh she gestured him to enter. Kevin gave her a small appreciative smile as he walked into her purple painted room. Gwen fell onto her bed and patted the space next to her. Kevin laid himself next to his sister. Both were quiet until Kevin broke the silence.

"What's been up with you lately? You're acting way gloomier than usual. I know you don't want to talk about it but mom and me are kinda worried. "

Gwen continued to be silent. She wanted to kick herself for making her family worry. She hated that. Knowing her mother, she was probably blowing it up as something much worse than it actually was. Her brother knew better but he was still worried.

Gwen took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

Kevin looked at his sister waiting for her to say anything else. She squeezed her eyes shut then glared at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to get you guys all worried." She let out an irritated breath. "I've been trying to get over…over it on my own but as you can see it isn't working."

"What d'you mean get over it?"

Gwen began to feel as though a bucket of cold water was dumped on her. Memories of her last date with Trent began to resurface. The thought of him brought angry tears to fill her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I mean, get over Trent breaking it off with me."

Kevin's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say except, "Why?"

Gwen angrily rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the tears. "According to him it's because we don't see each other enough. He was afraid that we'd grow so far apart that we couldn't even be friends anymore." She then let out a sad sigh. "And I think he's right because even though we've been talking to each other it's not the same. Also, he tends to get really busy with his music and lately I've been getting the art gallery set up for school."

"Wait! So, you're okay with all this?"

"I guess…okay, not really but I understand. It's just that I wanted it to work out for us so bad! Trent is such an amazing guy but at the same time I don't like feeling this crappy over him."

Kevin growled as his brother instinct began to take over. "I'm gonna kick his butt! No one makes my sister feel like crap!"

Gwen gave her brother a small smile. "It's okay, Kev." She sighed. "TDI felt like a different life and now that everybody's back home we're just not as close anymore. Sometimes it feels like an obligation to talk to the people I met on the island. I'd love to reconnect with them especially Trent but we're just too involved in the life we've missed for eight weeks."

Kevin relaxed but he still looked unhappy. "I didn't expect you to be so…"

"Okay with it all? I'm trying really hard but in all honesty I'm not. I should've told you and mom but, " She shook her head. ", I had to try and deal with it on my own."

Her brother nodded. "I still want to kick his butt."

" I know."

"Y'know what will make both of us feel a little better?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow curious of her brother's proposition. "No, what?"

"Going to the arcade! It's still open it's only seven-something, come on sis!"

She could never deny her brother. "Okay, let's go ask mom first."

~*~

Geraldine quickly tip toed back to her room. She didn't mean to but she had eavesdropped on her children. Luckily her room was only two doors down the hall and the door was open. She quickly entered her bedroom's washroom and pretended to put away her make-up.

She began to think about what her daughter had shared with her son. She was right all along. She felt her eyes sting. Gwen was so solitary and strong.

"Hey, mom."

Geraldine blinked back tears. "Yes, Gwen?"

"Can Kevin and I go to the arcade-hey mom are you okay?"

Geraldine sniffled. "Yes, I'm fine I just accidentally poked my eye."

"Okay…" Gwen was skeptical. Her mom was not the best of liars.

"You can both go just be back before nine. I won't be home I'll be getting reports done at the office."

"This late at night?"

"You know me…I get easily distracted if I work at home."

"Alright. Be safe and don't work too hard."

"Of course. Take care of your brother."

"I will."

Geraldine's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I just realized that your birthday is in a week!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her mother's randomness. "Yeah, so?"

"We have to throw you a party!"

"Um, mom no offense but I think I'm a little too old for parties."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it."

Kevin entered the room. "Are we going?"

"She said we could."

"Cool! Bye mom, love you."

"I love you too." She gave her children both a kiss on the cheek. Kevin rubbed the spot with his hoodie sleeve.

"Love ya' mom. We'll see ya' later."

They left. Geraldine heard their footsteps thunder down the stairs and the front door open and close. She went to the window and saw them get in Gwen's car. They slowly drove down the neighborhood. The wheels in her mind began to form an idea as she walked away from the window.

She was going to throw Gwen a birthday party. One of the best birthday parties she ever had. She needed help though. A light bulb appeared over her head. She knew who could help. With an excited grin, Geraldine ran to her daughter's room and found an address book filled with the names of TDI contestants that she befriended.

_Perfect_.

* * *

**End Note:** Well...looks like Gwen's mommy is actually a ninja in disguise! xD Anyway...I wonder who'll she'll call? Yes, I gave Gwen's family members names. They needed them. xDDD

Oh, yes tell me what you think...like it? hate it? want to throw rotten milk at me? just whatever! 8D Thanks for reading btw.


	2. Meshes and Phone calls

**A/N: **Wow. I'm so happy to have gotten the second chapter out! Chapter three is in the process of getting re-written so it may be a while for that to be out. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this and/or reviewed! You guys are great and I'm happy that you want more. Thanks to my lovely beta, Albert Einstein's Fangirl. She makes sure I don't screw up horribly and post crappy stories. xD I love her lots.

One last thing...This is an eventual Cody/Gwen story so if you're reading this and you're hoping that Trent will come back to sweep Gwen off her feet...you'll be very disappointed, because that won't happen. Sorry. There may be some past Gwent flashbacks, but overall it is going to be Gody. Thank You. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say this again? I don't own TDI. Seriously...that'd be really messed up if I did.

* * *

Before going to the arcade, Gwen got herself value meal at the nearest fast-food place when she heard her stomach growl loudly as she drove. Kevin rolled his eyes at his sister's sometimes one-track mind. If she had told him she had to eat first he wouldn't have made them hurry to the arcade.

"Is it good?"

"Of course not," Gwen said before taking another bite of her burger and swallowing, "But it's fine."

Kevin nodded and took a quick sip from his sister's soda, which she shook her head at but continued to eat.

They sat at the arcade's parking lot in silence. Gwen occupied herself with eating while Kevin thought to himself. His little distraction seemed to be working but for how long? He knew his sister wasn't going to stop moping just because they went to the arcade. What else could he possibly do to help get over that jerk, Trent? Okay, so Trent wasn't a total jerk, but he was a jerk nonetheless. He loved his big sister, and anyone who upset her is a jerk in his book.

"Hey, I'm done eating." Kevin blinked a few seconds after his sister interrupted his thinking.

"You okay? You seemed really zoned out. What were you thinking about?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing important."

"Oh."

"Let's go play some videogames!"

The siblings got out of the car and into the noisy building known as the arcade.

~*~

After her children left for the arcade, Geraldine drove to her office to get work done. She had three reports to write, all of them to do with the performances of certain businesses she visited. She was a Quality Control Specialist, who made sure companies didn't waste time or money by reporting things that needed improvement and the like.

She placed her briefcase on her desk and took a seat. "Okay, I'll just call um…what's her name again?" Geraldine looked at the list she made of Gwen's friends and their numbers, "Leshawna, right."

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number. It rang…and rang….until…

"Hello?

"This is Leshawna-"

"-Yes, I'm Gwen's mom I-"

"-Sorry, I can't talk right now but please leave a message." BEEP.

Geraldine sighed and hung up. She scanned the next name on the list. Bridgett, maybe she'd answer? After dialing twice, Geraldine concluded that the mellow girl was busy, so she went to the next name, Geoff. She called twice, but got the same treatment as she did when she called Bridgette. Looking over the list again, she saw there was only a few options left. Cody, DJ, Duncan, Owen, and Lindsay. Trent was completely out of the question.

"Cody, was that one boy, wasn't he? I like him, he's sweet." Geraldine smiled hopefully and dialed the numbers. She heard the phone ring twice.

"Hello?"

Geraldine's face lit up when she heard his voice answer her call. Maybe there was hope for this party after all.

~*~

YOU WIN!

"Woo!"

"You're on a roll, Kev!"

"Sweet, right?" Kevin grinned as he grabbed the tokens the machine spilled out. This was his sixth time winning one of the most challenging games the arcade had to offer, Bloody Mesh 3, the most adrenaline pumping survival horror game available only to the arcade. He began to count out all tokens he and his sister collected throughout the night.

"So, do we have enough?"

Kevin's grin grew wider. "I think it's time to get our prize, sister."

Gwen grinned back as they walked over to the prize counter.

~*~

Cody smiled. He had just gotten his digital picture frame working. The frame was given to him before TDI as good luck gift from his friends at the computer club he was part of at school. He never got around to setting it up because he was too excited for the contest, but months after getting home he found it still in its box. It was a pretty easy task, but picking the pictures was kind of hard, though he managed. A picture of the whole TDI cast was visible right now, but it soon changed to one of just Gwen. Cody's smile softened. He hoped that his dream girl was happy now that she was home. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

_Who could be calling?_ Cody thought as he picked up and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes! Um, this is uh…Okay, I'm Gwen's mom. This is Cody, right?" Cody blinked. Gwen's mom was calling him? Why?

"Hello?"

"Err! Sorry um…Mrs. Gwen's mom I um...that is…"

"Please Cody, just call me Geri."

"Um…okay, ma'am. I uh…don't mean to be rude but uhm…why did you call me? Is there something wrong with Gwen? If there is I'll do my best to help! I mean, I can try that is if it's needed-"

"-Cody! Calm down honey! Gwen's fine."

"Oh." Cody let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I just jumped to conclusions."

"That's okay. I called you because I need your help."

"My help?"

"You see, Gwen's birthday is next week. I want to throw her a party, and I thought that it'd be great to have all her friends from TDI come and celebrate. I tried calling the others, but they were busy. Oh! I'm so glad I got a hold of you!"

Gwen's mom paused and Cody let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was invited to Gwen's birthday party?

"Cody?"

Cody blinked. He grinned widely. "How can I help Geri?"

~*~

A young pimpled-faced man ran the arcade's prize counter. He looked quite bored and unhappy leaning against the prize counter. He didn't react when Gwen and Kevin came to the counter. Kevin grinned at all the prizes shelved behind the man. The prizes ranged from key chains, to posters, to stuffed animals, and even t-shirts. Kevin eyed a rolled up poster placed at the very back of the counter.

The prize distributor finally took notice to the people facing him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we'd like to exchange all of this," Kevin said emptying his pockets of tokens and dumping them into a large pile on the counter, " for that." He pointed at the poster he had been eyeing.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry but you don't have enough tokens for that poster."

"You didn't look at them or count them!" Gwen said scowling at the prize distributor.

The man, who was apparently named Dill according to his nametag, looked at Gwen annoyed. "I know if there's enough tokens or not. I know he doesn't have enough so why don't you just pick another prize? I think there are some black teddy bears available for you, Miss Gloom."

Kevin glared. He was the only one who could call his sister that! "How much does that poster cost anyway?"

"You won't ever get it so why bother knowing shrimp?"

Gwen didn't like how she and her brother were being treated. Now glaring at Dill she said, "What's your problem? Your boss won't let you take the poster home so now your keeping it hostage from people who can have it?"

Dill's lips quivered with anger. Kevin looked at his sister and smirked. "I think you're right sis, this guy is just some bitter loser."

"Just shut up! I deserve that poster more than anyone else! I've been playing the Bloody Mesh series since it came out! I'm the greatest gamer and fan there ever was. I deserve that limited edition poster! Not some snot nosed dork and his weird goth sister!"

Dill took a few breaths after his long fanboy rant while the two siblings glared at him. Some of the people at the arcade stopped playing, and stared at the commotion at the prize counter.

"I wanna know who really deserves it." Kevin looked at Dill directly in the eye.

"Do ya'?"

"Yeah…how about a game of two and out of three?"

Dill smirked. "You'll lose."

"We'll see." He and his sister exchanged a confident glance.

"Very well. You're on!"

* * *

**End Notes:** Oh, hey! Cody is in the story! 8D yey! I have a feeling Bridgette and Geoff were too busy with eachother to answer Geri's phone call, if you know what I mean. lol. Btw...Bloody Mesh is not a real game, at least I don't think it is. ^^;;;

Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Want to go the movies with me? Just whatever you want to say. ^^


	3. The Prancing Fanboy

**A/N: **Sorry my updating isn't the fastest...I'm trying to get into the habit of writing more but I just can't seem to but I'm still trying! I write lots of drabbles anyway...Well, this chapter is one I'm not particularly proud of. In a word it is lame and boring. I rewrote this so many times to try and make it exciting but it never did so I went with the less boring approach. There's a potential to make this part fun but I just don't have the skills of a writer to make it. I hope you guys still like it. :/

Thanks to NixonTheWarden for some help with the chapter this wouldn't have been out without him. :D

**Disclaimer:** I think the only thing I own in this story is Dill...which is kinda lame. xD

* * *

The game screen flashed the words: Dance Dance Move IT in bright neon orange letters as Dill began putting coins in the machine.

Kevin loosened his legs and thought about the outcome of the first round of his and Dill's little competition. He was good at this game and that's why he chose it as the first challenge, so he hoped he had some advantage over Dill. He felt his sister behind him probably crossing her arms. He couldn't let her down. He heard the menu screen being selected. Dill must be fixing the game settings.

Nervousness began to bubble up in both his chest and gut but he ignored it. He kept his eyes forward to face the video screen. He wanted to turn and look at his opponent but thought better of it. He had to stay focused. He gulped as the music began to play.

His legs and feet followed where the arrows pointed on the video screen as a techno song played. He ignored the background images that the game spat out to distract him and paid only the arrows attention. Sounds of feet hitting the metal dance pad and the music were the only things to be heard until the song ended. Both of their scores were shown.

Dill had scored a C- and he got a B.

"It's not over yet," Dill rasped grabbing his own chest.

Kevin grinned. He felt like saying, "No, it has only begun," but he didn't. He just kept wearing his victory grin.

~*~

"Okay, that sounds good," Cody said writing down notes about what his and Geri's party plans. Cody looked over his notes and grinned. Gwen's party was going to be great. "I'll forward this to Geoff tomorrow, hopefully he won't be busy."

"Oh, me too dear! Well, I'd better get off…I've got reports to write and presents to buy."

"Of course. I'll talk to Geoff about the party details and once everything's planned we'll give you a ring, okay."

"Right! I did give you my number, right?"

Cody looked over his notes again and spotted the number. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Good!" There was a pause. "Well, goodbye hun. I'll talk to you soon."

"Righto!"

Once they were off the phone with each other, Cody began imagining his time at Gwen's party with a silly smile on his face.

"First, we'll surprise her and she'll be so happy to see us and then we'll tell give her presents…presents?" Cody's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I've got to get her a present!"

Frantically, Cody began thinking of presents for Gwen. When all of a sudden it hits him.

"I've got it!" He exclaims with a snap of his fingers. With a smile back on his face Cody returned to imagining what Gwen's party was going to be like. _I hope she likes what I get her._

~*~

Dill let out a high, nasally laugh that annoyed anyone unfortunate to hear it. He just won a game of Racing Strippers against his young opponent.

_Who's looking smug now punk? _He thought as he caught Kevin's eye. He turned to look at Gwen but then he noticed a kind of familiarity about the goth girl. Her mixed colored hair of teal and black, her blue lipstick and unimpressed scowl were all…from somewhere…he couldn't put his finger on it but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

With an audible gasp, he was at the girl's side in seconds with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"I can't believe it's you!" His eyes shined brightly at her disturbed face. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I mean, YOU!"

"Um…?"

"You're GWEN! Gwen! Gwen from Total Drama Island! I can't believe it's you!"

He began doing some sort of strange dance around Gwen.

"Um…dude what exactly are you doing to my sister?"

Dill stopped his little dance and stared at Kevin like it was the first time he saw him. His eyes widened and he pointed at Kevin.

"You're her…and I was…Oh, my gosh…I can't believe…how could I?"

"Dude!"

Dill stopped and stared at Kevin. "Thank you! Now, what the heck is the matter with you?"

"You're her, Gwen's, brother," he pointed at Kevin then at Gwen. "I just can believe you're the brother of my favorite person from my favorite show ever! And I was…

"Acting like a total jerk to both of you!"

Kevin walked over to his sister. "What? So you're gonna act all nice now that you know my sis is off of TDI?"

"Um…in a word? Duh! Could I please have your autograph, Gwen?"

Gwen backed away from the creep. "Ah…No."

Dill deflated. "Why?"

"1) You're a jerk, 2) you wouldn't give us the Bloody Mesh poster, 3) you're extremely creepy," Kevin listed off with his fingers.

Nodding, Gwen said, "Yep, my brother pretty much summed it up."

"I can…I can change! Really! Let me count your tokens!" Dill ran over to his prize counter.

Gwen and Kevin both shared a look then just shrugged.

~*~

The sound of fast typing could be heard as Geraldine hurriedly finished one of her reports. With one final "click clack" she was done. She looked over the screen and frowned.

"Well, I'd better pack up and do the others and revise this rushed one tomorrow." She began packing her things and with a sigh she left her office.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing with this party…_

~*~

"I've counted them twice and then a third time and dude," he paused and looked directly at the siblings. "You don't have enough tokens for that poster and I ain't lying either."

Kevin and Gwen's shoulders slumped. "So that whole dumb contest thing was a waste of time?"

Dill looked down. "Yeah…sorry. If I had known who you were earlier…I wouldn't have, well, been such a jerk." He looked up again. "But hey! You can still get something! Totally on me, just not the poster."

"We'll take what we can get I guess…" Gwen looked over the prizes and grabbed pen with a cute bat as a top. "I'll take this and if you could get me a piece of paper?"

Dill's eyes lit up and he began searching for some paper.

Kevin looked over the prizes. What did he want to get that wasn't the Bloody Mesh poster? All of them seemed lame compared to the poster…

He sighed. He just wanted to get his sister something cool but now what? He continued to scan the rows of prizes when something caught his eye. Grinning, Kevin took it and hid it in his hoodie pocket. Glad that no one saw him do what he just did, Kevin went over to his sister. She was giving Dill her autograph on one of the t-shirts and on his forehead. Kevin laughed when he saw, "Gwen Ackhart" scribbled on Dill's head.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah…whatever. Thanks for the freebies." Gwen saw Kevin. "Didja' get something?"

"Ahh…yeah."

"Then let's go…I can only take so much of this place."

"Right!"

As the siblings left the noisy and crazy arcade Gwen couldn't help but notice something oddly shaped in her brother's hoodie pocket.

"Um…what'd ya' get?"

Kevin didn't look at her. "Oh, nothing just y'know whatever. You?"

"I got a pen."

They were at her car.

"Did you have fun?"

Gwen smiled at her brother. "Yeah…I did but I'd really like to just go home."

Kevin laughed. "Me too."

* * *

**End Notes: **Yey! The arcade thing is over! Dance Dance Move IT! is obviously a DDR thing and Racing Strippers? Well...you race cars with stripper drivers or something? That or run them over...all I know is that these games don't actually exist. The very sad approach at giving an air of mystery should end pretty soon...I don't want this story to last too long. No, you will not see Dill again...well maybe. xD

Btw...I edited this myself so I am very sorry for any grammatical/mechanical errors. I hoped you liked the chapter.

Tell me what you think! Lame? Meh? Okay? Just whatever.

(psst! I gots a poll if you wanna vote.)


	4. Planning is Waiting

**A/N: **I ought to update my Nizzy story...but nothing is coming to me. .__.;;; So I bring you...something else. XD

Thanks to NixonTheWarden for looking over the story. I trust his judgement. : D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cody, or Gwen, nor Gwen's mom or any of Gwen's scary friends or just TDI period.

* * *

Cody smiled at the wrapped gift in his hands. He had just gone to the stationary store to get his gift for Gwen and some wrapping paper. The blue package was neatly tucked away in his sock drawer. After putting his gift away Cody found that he had nothing else to do. He had already done his homework and attended to all his surprise party duties.

_Jeez…am I gonna be anxious like this 'till I go to the party or what?_ He mused as he flopped onto his bed.

He took out his cellphone out of his pocket and stared at the tiny screen.

_I wonder…would I give anything away if I were to call her?_ He thought about it and shook his head. _Nahh…I better not. I can't wait until Friday._

~*~

Geraldine tapped her chin as she strolled around in the local department store.

"Can I help you ma'am?" An employee asked.

Geraldine jumped then smiled, embarrassed. "Err…yes, you see I'm looking for a gift to give my 16-year-old daughter and I have no clue what to get."

"Well…what are her hobbies?"

"Art! She loves to draw."

The employee smiled. "Well, I'll take you over to our arts and crafts section. Maybe, you'll find something there."

"Oh! Thank you so much."

~*~

"So…you're feeling better today," Gwen's friend Pixie Corpse said while crossing her arms and leaning against some lockers.

Gwen looked at her purple-haired friend with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah…you were quiet for a while but now you're talking more. You must be feeling better."

Gwen stared at her boots. "I guess so…"

Their other friends, Reaper and Marilyn, soon joined them.

"What's up?" Reaper asked pulling his girlfriend, Pixie Corpse, into a hug.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I am very sure. Could we drop the matter of my well being and get on with our lives?"

Reaper held up his hands in defense. "No need to be frosty Gwen."

"Yeah, we're just worried about you. Ever since that dumb reality show…" Marilyn paused, "you've been a different person lately."

"I have…" Gwen slowly agreed. "You're right…I have."

Reaper shrugged. "Yeah…well, you're still you. The only difference is you have some guy who plays a guitar as a boyfriend."

"And she smiles more."

Gwen was silent.

"Gwen?"

"Trent and I broke up."

"What?"

Marilyn stared at Gwen. "Did I hear that right?"

"Oh, no he didn't!" Reaper looked murderous.

"Guys! Guys! It's fine…really." She sighed. "I'm actually okay so no need to get all psycho on the guy."

Pixie Corpse pouted. "Are you sure? 'Cuz I'd be willing to make a voodoo doll of him and make him choke himself!"

Gwen blinked. "Right, um…that's okay Pix."

"You seemed so into him too…especially on the show," Marilyn said still sounding somewhat peeved.

"…Yeah, well…that was then and this is now." She cleared her throat. "So, how's the band?

The three sole members of, Cryptic Scabs looked at one another.

"We're taking a break."

"Ahh…need to write new songs?"

"You could say that."

The four friends started walking to their class.

Marilyn nudged Gwen with her elbow. "So, what're we doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"And why not?" Reaper looked crossed.

"'Cuz it's just my birthday…no big."

"…Right," Pixie Corpse started. "Well…it's a big deal to us. You and some guy, who was the first boyfriend you had in a long time just, broke up! So you're not going to fight when we come over to your house Friday and force you to watch all our favorite movies."

"Yeah! Like My Stepmom is a Vampire Zombie!"

"Or Weremonks of Pittsburgh!"

Gwen shook her head and laughed. "Okay, fine. You guys want a movie night?"

"Heck yes!"

"Then we'll have a movie night."

~*~

"So, let me get this right," Geraldine said before reciting the party plans, "Friday at eight or so is when you'll all be arriving and I need to get Gwen out of the house."

"Correct."

She continued, "Then we turn off the lights and SURPISE!"

"Yep!"

Geraldine scratched her head. "How many of you are coming?"

"Well…Geoff and I called the people Gwen considered as her friends from TDI and so far we have; Leshawna, Bridgette, Owen, DJ, Harold, along with Geoff and myself."

"Oh, that's good but dear me…how are they all getting here?"

"Simple! I'm paying for it!"

Geraldine paled. "What?"

"I'm paying for their expenses in getting there."

"Oh…Cody that just won't do. I don't want you to spend all that money that would be horrible of me and I'm sure Gwen wouldn't like that."

"No worries! I've been saving the money for something! I didn't know what it was for at first but now I do, it's to help Gwen out and make her happy."

"…Well it wouldn't be much of a party without any guests…"

"Seriously, Geri we're good. I've got it covered and I'll still have money for college after it's all said and done."

"Oh dear, I hope you're not exaggerating."

Cody laughed. "It's fine. Plus, tickets and stuff is kinda inexpensive if you think about it and it isn't like I'm paying for the entire TDI cast." He paused. "Also…it'll be worth it to see how happy Gwen will be when she's reunited with all her friends with no strings attached."

Geraldine didn't know how to react. Was this young man, real? How could someone be so selfless for one girl?

"Um…Geri? Are you still there?"

Geraldine shook her head. "Uh…um, yes, still here."

"Oh, good. Anyway, does that sound good?"

What could she say? He was willing to pay with his own money so the guests could actually go to the party. Anything she could muster would just be inadequate.

She swallowed. "Cody, you have no idea how much this means to me…and what it would mean to Gwen if she knew. Thank you so much with all this, none of it…would've even been possible."

It was silent.

"Cody?"

"Y-you're welcome. I'm just doing what I can to help."

"And I'm very thankful for all the help you've done. It's good to know my daughter has such a great friend."

"Heh, well…y'know! Anything for Gwen! Oh shoot! Sorry, Mrs. Ackhart I've got a Computer Club meeting to go to."

"That's alright. Talk to you, soon."

"Bye!"

Geraldine stared at her phone for a minute and sighed.

_Why didn't she give that poor boy a chance? _She thought as she shook her head and put away the birthday gift she bought that day.

* * *

**End Notes: **I want to know...am I the first to include Gwen's friends from the special in a fanfic? 'Cuz if I am...that's awesome! XD

I promise the party will be coming soon...not the next chapter but soon. : D

Didja' like it? Hate it? Want to perform voodoo on me to update faster? Just whatever you have to say.


	5. Slight Complications

**A/N: **I wrote two different ways for this chapter to end. I ended up choosing the first one I wrote. I hope you guys like it. :)

Btw...you get a tiny bit of Trent in this chappie. I hope I wrote him okay. x)

**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing. Seriously.

* * *

Gwen opened the door, entering the house, her brother right behind her. They both set their book bags down, walking into the kitchen to greet their mom.

Geraldine didn't notice her children's arrival, as she was too absorbed in staring at her cell phone. She had ended her conversation with Cody and she was still reeling from his selfless proclamation. He was going to pay for the guests needing a way to get to the party. The thought was still very unreal to her.

"Hey, mom."

She jumped at her children's chorused greeting.

"Err…hey guys."

Neither of her kids batted an eyebrow at their mother's jumpiness, which was completely normal for their spacey mother. Kevin opened the refrigerator while his sister walked over to their mother.

"So…mom?"

Geraldine turned to her eldest. "Yes?"

"Uh…Well, my friends and I talked and we'd like to get together Friday and watch some movies."

"Like a party?"

Gwen blinked.

"Uh…I guess it is." She shrugged. "Don't think too much about it mom, really, it's not a party just a get-together."

"Oh."

In her head, Geraldine panicked. She wasn't counting for Gwen's friends to be added to her party plans…would their arrival ruin anything? She wasn't sure. She certainly couldn't deny her daughter their company. Was letting them come over wise? Should she tell them about the plans too?

"Mom?"

She flinched. "Sorry, just thinking."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah…I mean, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing. I can get a cake, right?"

"Uh…" Gwen wrung her hands together. "I guess, if you want to…"

Kevin stared at his mom and sister, shook his head, and left the kitchen.

~*~

Trent was surprised to have Cody call him, though he was even more surprised to hear about Gwen's party. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to attend. The last time he was with Gwen…

"_I…I get it…you don't like me anymore!"_

"_No! That's not it…It's just."_

"_Just what Trent?"_

"_I don't know! It's just…I…We're just so…_

"_God! Gwen, please it's already hard enough! I care about you so much…"_

"_Then why?"_

"_Because I thought I could handle the strain of a long-distant relationship but I was wrong! It's not fair to you or me."_

"Trent?"

Trent snapped out of his daze. Gwen's crestfallen face slowly disappeared from mind's view. "Uh…what?"

"Are you coming or not?"

He could hear the laughter in Cody's voice. As if refusing would be a joke. Would Gwen even want him there, though? Could he even face her?

"Trent?"

"I don't know, Cody."

"What d'you mean you don't know?"

"I just…don't, okay?"

"You're Gwen's boyfriend! You have to go!"

Trent's eyes widened. That's right…no one else knew about his and Gwen's breakup.

"Listen, Cody. There's something you should know, me and Gwen we're-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses Trent! You're coming to this party! It would mean the world to Gwen that you come!"

Trent was speechless. Did it really mean that much to Gwen? Cody sure made it sound like it anyway…

"Come on Trent! For Gwen."

"I-I…" he sighed. "Alright. I'm coming."

"Great! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Yeah, neither can I."

When the both of them hung up, Trent couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, some things never change."

With that said, he began thinking up gift ideas for his ex-girlfriend.

~*~

"What're you watching?"

"TDI re-runs." Kevin replied after the commercial break.

Gwen stared at the television and saw herself. She was riding a canoe with Cody, as it was the "Up the Creek" episode.

She heard her brother groan.

"What?"

Kevin changed the channel. "Nothing…I just remembered, y'know."

Gwen blinked. "Oh, right."

It was also the episode that brought her and Trent closer.

She swallowed.

She sat down next to her brother. On the TV was Scrubs instead.

"Hey, are you…okay?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah."

They were silent.

Kevin shifted in his seat. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I always wondered…was that dude, Cody or whatever, was he that bad?"

Gwen chewed the inside of her mouth and thought about her brother's question. Was Cody really so bad? The answer would be yes, but she would admit that he got better. She searched her memories of him. At first, nothing but memories of him being annoying came to her.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Gwen shook her head. "No, well…Cody, he's a good guy when you get to know him a little bit."

This wasn't a lie. Cody was good guy when he wasn't flirting with her. The fact that he got Trent and her together was surprising, as well as her bra being returned the day after he received it from her. Once all that was done…well it wasn't so bad, anyway.

"Oh. Well, good. I wasn't too sure from watching the show. He seemed annoying."

Gwen laughed a little. "Yeah…he got better."

The siblings returned to their silence, but it was much more comfortable.

~*~

Cody's hands shook.

"No…why?"

He flopped on his bed. He didn't feel good at all. Everything was going so well…he was so excited for the party but now…now…

Cody punched his pillow in as he felt tears spill from his eyes.

It wasn't fair.

He worked so hard and now it was out of his reach. He wiped his tears. He'd still do what he could. Just because he couldn't come didn't mean the rest of the guests weren't going. He'd keep his word.

_For her._

With his mind made up, Cody dialed Geoff's number on his cell phone. There would be a party no matter what.

* * *

**End Notes: **Oh, the drama! Next chapter should answer some questions or create more questions...who knows? 8O

Thanks very much to my betas AEF and Nix. :)

Like it? Hate it? Just whatever you have to say.


	6. The Cake is a Lie

**A/N: **I just want to apologize for the really slow updates. I don't think this chapter will make it up to you guys or not but I hope it's enjoyed.

Thanks to n5d25d90 for being beta!

**Disclaimer: **Fanfiction means I don't own anything.

* * *

Gwen grumbled to herself. She couldn't believe her mother could be so spacey! She shook her head, irritated as she remembered what caused her such distress.

~*~

"_Gwen?"_

"_Yeah, mom?"_

_Gwen's mother smiled at her. "Happy birthday."_

"_Thanks mom…that's probably the twelfth time you've said that today."_

_Her mom looked surprised. "Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's cool. Someone has to be excited, right?"_

_Her mom just nodded. "Say, Gwen? I know it's your birthday and all but would you mind doing something for me?"_

"_What is it?"_

_Her mom looked nervous. "I-I well…it's embarrassing but I completely forgot about your cake. Normally, I'd pick it up myself but I was so busy with work that I forgot so I wondering if you could maybe…get it?"_

_Gwen stared at her mother in disbelief. She wanted her to get her own cake?_

"_Um…sure," Gwen said awkwardly. "Where is it?"_

_Gwen's mom laughed. "Oh, not far! Just at Mavericks bakery."_

_Gwen's eyes widened. "That's, like, two towns over! Why would you get a cake there?"_

"_Well…their cakes are special and you deserve a special cake so…"_

_Gwen growled. "Mom! That'll take forever! Why can't you get it?"_

"_Because! I still have some work to finish off and if you forgot already, I pay the bills!"_

_Gwen sighed. "Fine. I'll go get it…if my friends get here, just tell them where I went, okay?"_

"_Of course dear. See you when you get home."_

~*~

When Gwen arrived to pick up the cake, she didn't find one waiting for her. The staff had informed her that the cake had been delivered hours ago.

"Happy fricken' birthday to me."

The sound of her cell phone interrupted her sour thoughts. She picked up the phone and squinted as she read the text message.

"Happy birthday, love Cody," she read out loud. "Cody? Wow…I haven't heard from him in forever."

She texted her thanks and found herself smiling. "I had no idea he even knew it was my birthday today." The smile soon vanished. "Nobody else from TDI seemed to know…not even Leshawna mentioned it last night on the phone." She stopped, quickly realizing what she had said. "Not that I care. I mean, it's just another day that ends with "y". So what if they don't say anything about it being my birthday."

The thought of abandonment made her think of Trent. She wondered if he still thought of her? Cody's texted reply, again, interrupted her.

"You're always welcome. I hope you get everything you want…aww…" Gwen mumbled to herself. "I wonder how he's doing?" So she texted him her question and a full-out texting session between the two began.

~*~

"What do you mean he couldn't come?!"

"Sorry Mrs. Ackhart but the Codemeister said so himself."

"But why didn't he tell me and where is he?"

Geoff kept quiet and held his cell phone tight before replying, "So you wouldn't be upset, ma'am, as for the why…well, he wouldn't tell."

"Oh, no…"

Geoff tried to cheer the woman on the other line up. "Look, he might not be here but that doesn't mean the party isn't going to rock! The three of us worked hard for Gwen and she's gonna love it!"

"Y-you're right. Sorry for freaking out on you…but tell me, when are you guys coming?"

"In about an hour and a half."

Geoff heard a sigh of relief. "Good, good. I can't wait to see you."

"Same here, Mrs. Ackhart."

"Please, Geoff call me Geri."

"Cool."

~*~

"I can't believe Gwen's mom lied to her…"

Kevin shrugged at his sister's friend, Pixiecorpse, words. "You'd be surprised what my mom can do. I mean, she paid some neighbor kid to impersonate Gwen while she was away."

"That's true."

Reaper laughed. "I remember that! That was so weird."

"Shouldn't we, like, get this place all decorated or something?" Marilyn asked.

Kevin nodded and went to retrieve some decorations. He returned with a box filled with an assortment of party decorations.

"I'm kinda surprised you three agreed to this surprise party thing," Kevin said while opening a pack of balloons.

Reaper smirked as he began unrolling some streamer. "You'd be surprised what we can do, especially when it comes to Gwen."

Pixiecorpse and Marilyn nodded.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

He, after all, would do anything for his sister.

~*~

After 30 text messages, Gwen decided that talking with Cody via phone would be more reasonable as she drove home. She had put her phone on speakerphone so she could talk hands free.

"So, tell me again where you're heading off to?" She asked Cody.

"America."

"Why?"

She heard him laugh. "Well, the thing is Gwen…you'll probably find this stupid sounding but I'm one of the best students at my school. I do really well with computers and robotics, believe it or not and these talents don't go unnoticed. I get a lot of scholarship opportunities. Schools give me offers to visit their schools and well, my parents make me go. I was supposed to go last summer but TDI happened and I can't go next summer 'cuz of TDA so my parents are making me go now."

"Wow…"

"I told you it was stupid."

"No! That's awesome, actually. You're so lucky…I mean, I wish I could visit schools outside of Canada."

"Really?"

"Duh! I wish my art got the same attention your science stuff does."

He was silent for a while.

"Cody?"

"…Sorry. I-I just zoned out for a second."

"That's okay."

"Oh, shoot!"

"Cody?"

"Sorry, Gwen! I have to go! My plane is about to leave."

She smiled. "That's okay…maybe you can call me later?"

"S-sure…if you want me to…"

"Of course! Now get yourself on that plane before it leaves without you."

"Right, bye."

"Bye."

How was it talking to Cody made her feel better? When they were on TDI together, him talking to her created the opposite effect. Why did she like talking to him now?

"Whatever…it doesn't mean anything."

She then remembered it being her birthday, which made her think about her spacey mother.

"GRAWW! When I get home!"

~*~

Ding Dong!

"Could you get that for me Kevin!"

"Sure mom!"

Kevin ran toward the door and opened it, when he did he was face to face with someone he thought he'd never see.

Trent.

"Hello, you must be Gwen's little brother. She used to talk a lot about you."

Kevin's eyes narrowed and slammed the door. He had the nerve to come to his sister's party?

"Who was it?" Geri asked coming to see what the slamming was about.

Kevin gritted his teeth. "No one…"

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Din-

"Mom!"

Too late, Geri had opened the door. "Hello?"

Geoff was the one at the doorway this time. "Hey, Geri! It's us. Time to parteh! WOOO!"

Geri couldn't help but laugh at Geoff's enthusiasm. "Yes, yes…come in!"

Behind Geoff trailed six other TDI contestants; Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Owen and Trent. Each person held a package of some sort and in Geoff and DJ's case some party provisions.

"I'm so glad you all could make it."

A warm feeling seemed to engulf the room, until Trent found himself sprawled on the floor with an aching head and a baseball beside him.

"KEVIN!"

"What? It wasn't me!"

It was going to be a very interesting evening.

~*~

Gwen parked the car in the driveway and sighed. She was home, finally. She glared at her house as if she could see through walls and glare at her mother for putting her through such a bothersome task on her birthday. How could someone forget the cake would be delivered? Shaking her head, she stomped to her house. She stopped however when she noticed that the lights were off around the house, except the porch light. What was going on?

"Whatever," Gwen said while shrugging and opening the door.

* * *

**End Notes: **Aren't I rude for stopping here? XD

Well, I hope it wasn't too bad of a chapter also I apologize if Cody going to America was lame...I had to make him suffer somehow. Next chapter has surprises, Trent abuse, and some other stuff! Hurray!

Like it? Hate it? Whatever you have to say.


	7. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: **Does anyone even want to read this anymore? lol

You know when you get this huge block and you know what you want to write but you just..._can't. _That's what happened to me. XD Today though, I was pleasantly surprised to just type this up like magic. I was amazed. Anyway, I just typed whatever came out so if what came out was stupid...I am sorry. Hopefully, I will be able to _make_ myself crank out the next and so on faster.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. For reals.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWEN!"

The room she entered exploded with light and faces.

She couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so her mouth just opened and closed like a goldfish.

Her mother just smiled, coming over to put an arm around her. "It's a surprise party, dear. "

Her eyes widened. "F-for me? H-how? Why? I mean…wow…" She closed the door behind her. "This is all just…wow…"

Her brother came to stand with her and their mom. "Happy birthday, sis."

Still feeling somewhat dazed, she scanned the room, a smile slowly formed on her face at the sight of her friends together. Balloons were pretty much every where and streamers hung all over the place. A small pile of presents was on the sofa. Her eyes finally rested on her mom.

"I can't believe," she paused to try and find the right words. "I can't believe you planned all this."

Her mother just smiled. "Well, I couldn't have done it without your friends."

She returned the smile. "I can see that." She hugged both her mom and brother. "Thank you."

Turning away from her family, the usually very sour girl faced her friends. "And thanks to you guys too."

--

Trent was thankful Gwen hadn't seen him. He was hiding beneath the stairs waiting patiently for the right time to approach his ex. He clutched the presents behind him and sighed.

_I hope I don't screw this up._

~*~

_I hope you're happy where you are…_

Cody looked out his window and saw nothing but the dark sky passing by. Most of the passengers, like him, had their lights off. The exceptions were those few people doing work on laptops or reading books. He leaned back against his chair his eyes moving from the window to his hand.

_Almost there Cody…just a few more hours and you'll be in a hotel room. Alone. _

Sighing, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He didn't have any intentions of communicating with anyone he just looked at it. He thought back on his and Gwen's conversation earlier and smiled. She was probably home right now. He hoped she was surprised and was having a good time seeing everyone from TDI again.

_Another party the Codester missed. _

He chuckled sadly. How ironic that he helped plan a party he was sure to attend, only to not go in the end.

_Sometimes my life feels like a lame joke._

He re-pocketed his phone and looked back at the window. He could only imagine that his friends were having a blast. He could see Gwen's face light up in delight. He felt his chest tightened at the thought of how close he was to seeing her again.

_She's got to be happy._

After all, Trent was there. The two of them would be reunited and she would be happy. They were together again and he wasn't there to ruin anything. He couldn't make a fool of himself in front of the others. She wouldn't see the longing for her in his eyes. He wouldn't feel like a pathetic, obessessed freak.

_Though…she did seem pretty glad to talk with me. We sounded like best friends, almost. _

His chest tightened again and he frowned.

_We are friends. That's all. Nothing more._

He gave the sky one last look before pulling the window cover down.

~*~

The party was in full swing.

Her mother was busy walking around offering snacks with the help of her brother. Her friends Pixiecorpse, Marilyn, and Reaper were singing bad karaoke while others watched. Music that wasn't karaoke could be heard playing faintly in the background.

--

Gwen had visited with her friends and people she had become at least an acquaintance of from her TDI experience. Hugs were exchanged and she got some updates on some of her fellow contestants' lives.

Geoff and Bridgette, for example, were still dating and she kind of envied how long the two were lasting. She kept the feeling to herself, though. She didn't need their sympathy or anything, and why ruin the good mood?

The two blondes were apparently doing some community work together (no doubt something Bridgette dragged Geoff into) and were preparing physically for TDA.

"Hey, you never know what Chris will make us do next!" Bridgette reasoned when Gwen looked skeptical at the mention of physical training.

She couldn't blame them. Chris was a sadistic person…Who knows what he has planning for the contestants of TDA?

--

DJ was working at a veterinarian clinic part-time. He whipped out Bunny who had been hidding under his hat.

"Bunny works there too! With me and the two of us have lots of fun helping out other animals," the gentle giant said while petting Bunny.

Gwen smiled. "That's awesome DJ!"

He let her pet Bunny too.

--

Owen gave her crushing hug before she could say anything.

"Nice to see you too, Owen," she squeaked after being squeezed so hard.

The hefty boy laughed. "I was so stoked about being invited to this party Gwen! I'm still stoked! This is awesome! Almost everyone from TDI is here, except for maybe Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie-and hey are those pigs in a blanket?"

His attention off Gwen, Owen followed Gwen's mom but more specifically, the pigs in a blanket she was serving.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

--

Harold and Leshawna were still broken up from TDIIII but they seemed to be in good terms. Harold was obviously still into Leshawna, but the homegirl always managed to stall the nerdy boy's advances. She was stubborn like that.

"You will be mine one day Leshawna! My bodacious lady you shall be mine and it will be so!" He proclaimed before slinking off to who-knows-where.

Leshawna was amused. "That boy is as persistent as another geek I know."

"Who's that?" Gwen was too ridiculously happy to really make a connection.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of Shortstuff…y'know Cody?"

"Oh…"

She honestly hadn't thought of the guy since she came home.

"He helped with this you know," Leshawana gestured to the party decorated room.

Gwen felt her eyes widen. This was news to her.

Leshawna would have laughed at her friend's face. She didn't really think Gwen should be so surprised. Cody would do anything for her friend. She was sure of it.

~*~

Before Gwen could ask Leshawna for more details someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Trent?"

Before her was an awkwardly waving ex-boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday Gwen, I-" Trent was interrupted by a baseball hitting his head.

Gwen blinked as he rubbed his head. She vaguely heard her mom reprimanding her brother for throwing the ball in the background…and…Trent was here.

Standing in front of her.

Why the heck was _he _here?

* * *

**End Notes: **Good place to stop, right? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. If there's any mistakes feel free to point them out.

Thanks so much for patiently waiting!

Tell what you think! Bad, good, whatever you have to say!


	8. A Little Chat

**A/N: **I'm happy to know people still read this...anyway chapter eight is here! Trent and Gwen talk a little bit. That's the gist of the entire chapter. XD I hope it isn't too boring!

And to answer a little review:

TDI Ezekiel: Pigs in a blanket is basically a little hot dog wrapped in bread. Myeap. You seem them in parties for the most part and they tend to be very tasty.

On to the story!

* * *

Trent and Gwen had left the party to talk upstairs. The guests were all quiet as they waited for something to happen. All of them were situated in the living room, sitting on couches and the floor, just waiting.

Kevin was furious as he held his knees together and glared at the carpet.

He didn't like his sister being alone with the jerk who hurt her. She was just getting better too and the jerk had to come and ruin it all. He knew she could handle him physically but emotionally…well, Kevin wasn't so sure.

_I wish I was upstairs right now…beating the living stuffing out of him._

He felt someone touch his shoulder which made him clear his dark thoughts, somewhat.

"It's going to be okay, Kevin."

He didn't believe his mother.

"They'll be fine, especially Gwen."

_What, after he's hurt her somore?_

"Gwen needs this…this…closure, you'll see."

He could feel his mother smile at him but he didn't look up. He refused to.

_Gwen needs to stay the heck away from him not be near him! _

He, of course, kept these thoughts to himself and continued to wait. As soon as his sister descended the stairs he'd be the first one to comfort her.

~*~

Locking the door, Gwen didn't really know what to feel at the moment.

She never planned on seeing Trent so soon, if anything she was hoping to deal with him during TDA, which was months away.

Trent coming out of nowhere just completely threw her off. She was feeling happy seeing her friends again but then he appeared and…well, she definitely wasn't as cheery as she was earlier.

Many times she had imagined the two of them meeting again when TDA started up. Most of those imaginings involved them being civil toward each other and eventually they'd be friends again. Sometimes they'd turn dark and the two of them were enemies but then…there were times she had wishful thoughts. Like the two of them getting back together.

Him showing up at a surprise party was just…she honestly thought he was there to take her back.

She wanted to laugh out loud at such an absurd thought.

_Why would he want me back? If he did…would I even feel the same way?_

She didn't know the answer.

However she did know that she was tired of feeling crappy over him.

~*~

There wasn't any protest from Trent or Gwen when Geri had coaxed them to talk privately upstairs. Gwen had led her ex to her room and soon the door was locked. It was just the two of them. They were both very quiet. Gwen sat on her bed looking at anything that wasn't her ex, while Trent stood by the door doing the very opposite: he watched her.

The fact that she was trying to avoid looking at him kind of hurt but then again so was the silence, Trent thought to himself.

_I deserve this._

That's when Gwen decided to break the silence with a quietly spoken question: "What are you doing here, Trent?"

Their eyes met and Trent had to look away. Those eyes, Gwen's eyes, were different…not the same…tired or in pain. He didn't want to see them, her eyes, like that…

Why was he here? He griped the presents he held behind his back.

_That's right._

He cleared his throat. "I was invited."

"By who?"

"Cody."

"Cody," Gwen repeated.

"Yeah…he was the one who insisted on me coming." Trent finally looked back at his ex to see she was confused. He couldn't help but think it looked cute and he was about to point it out but he caught himself. Again his grip tightened around the presents he still held behind him.

_Not yours. Not anymore. So. Don't. Ruin it._

Clearing his throat once more, he explained to her how Cody was involved with the surprise party. From the first phone call from her mother to the actual planning of the party. Gwen listened to it all, her eyes wide.

"And that's when Cody invited me." He held a small smile at the memory but it was gone as soon it was there. "And well…he didn't know about us."

"I see…that makes sense, I guess."

He sighed and finally brought the presents he held behind him forward. "Gwen, he asked me to give this to you."

She took one of the presents and looked down at it.

"I know I'm probably the last people you want to see." Gwen didn't respond. "But I came here because Cody is my friend too so I did and well, after thinking about it…"

Gwen looked up at him.

"After thinking about it…I realized that I needed this. I needed to see you and I needed to make things right between us," Trent finished.

Trent wasn't sure what to expect from Gwen…he could see her yell, scream, cry or something…he however didn't expect a calm, tranquil smile to fill her features.

_She's pissed, _Trent thought with a gulp.

"You know…for ages I've been moping over you. I've been feeling sorry for myself and just plain depressed."

Trent started to look really uncomfortable.

"I thought I could get over you and things would be fine, especially when I see you again on TDA but…I was wrong." Gwen turned the gift in her hands. "I-I realized that…the only way to truly get over you is this--talking with you now."

Relief flooded within Trent. "R-really?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yes, really. Don't get me wrong…you're a great guy Trent but I hate moping over you. It's very counter-productive."

A laugh rippled out of him. "You're still as sarcastic as ever. You haven't changed a bit."

She smirked. "Nope."

He sighed. "Y'know…I have Cody to thank for this if it weren't for him…We'd probably never talk." he laughed again, "Man! It's like that dude is always helping me out in some way."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed as she clutched the gift delivered to her to her chest.

Trent smiled. "He's a great friend."

Again, Gwen had to agree.

* * *

**End Notes: **Ugh...I don't know why but I don't particularly like this chapter, especially how it ends. I don't know why. Oh, well...tell me what you guys think.


	9. Unwrapings

**A/N: **It's been a while, huh? Well, for those still reading...um, yey an update? Don't worry this story will get done. Please try to enjoy this short chapter and if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Total Drama series...Gody and Nizzy would've been canon and TDA would've been awesome. XP

* * *

Gwen sat at the foot of her bed, Cody's presents rested beside her. Trent had left the room relieved on how well their talk had been. She had to admit that she found their talk therapeutic in its own way. She felt better knowing her and Trent were cool now. All was well in Gwen's once troubled world.

_All thanks to Cody._

She smiled as she picked up one of the two presents and began to unwrap the paper covering it. On her lap sat an ordinary sketch book. Gwen picked it up and looked it over, opening it at the first page.

_Good quality paper_, she thought as she ran a finger down the page.

She set the sketchbook aside so she could unwrap the other gift, only to have the sketchbook slip off the bed. Too preoccupied with the gift in her hands, she ignored it.

Gwen smiled at tin pencil case in her hands. It was black and on it were cute skull designs all in purple and teal. It was a good size to store a few pencils and pens.

_Thanks Codester, I'm totally using this._

She set the case beside her and turned to collect her sketchbook when she remembered dropping it.

"Oops," Gwen muttered as she reached for her new sketchbook.

_What is that?_

Between the pages of the sketchbook something stuck out. Curious, Gwen picked the sketchbook up from the floor and took the piece of paper that stuck between the pages. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pages and began to unfold it.

There were stick-figure drawings on the page. One had hair that somewhat resembled hers (if you squinted) and the other had odd hair that was shaded in. The two held hands and have a heart surround them. Underneath the drawing was a caption and a note that read:

_Gwen + Trent_

_I hope you guys are happy._

_Happy birthday, Gwen may all your wishes come true._

_Love, Cody._

Gwen set the piece of paper down, feeling confused.

"Cody," she whispered to herself.

Cody felt himself sneeze as he collected his bag from the luggage area of the airport. He sniffled and wondered if there was a lot of dust or something he was allergic to. Shrugging the brunet went to exit the airport. That is until he felt something tackle him from behind to the ground.

Blinking back shock, Cody tried to get up and face whatever hit him.

A familiar laugh stopped his efforts.

"Izzy?" Cody asked weakly.

A mischievous cackle was his answer.

Trent was met with two deadly eyes staring him down.

"Uh, hey…um, Kevin was it? What's up?"

Gwen's brother didn't answer but continued to glare instead.

"Right…"

Trent had to get away from those eyes…they were freaking him out!

"Kevin! Quit it!"

Kevin's eyes widened and Trent turned around to see Gwen at the bottom of the stairs. She had her hands on her hips and she seemed to scolding Kevin silently with her eyes. Her brother seemed to get whatever message Gwen sent because he sighed and looked somewhat ashamed.

Trent not wanting anything to do with whatever was going on between the siblings tried to slip away unnoticed. It seemed to work since neither sibling paid him any mind.

Trent almost jumped when he felt Gwen's mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about my son's behavior but as you can see he loves his sister very much."

Trent smiled understandably. "I understand."

"Good, why don't you go have fun with the rest of the guests?"

"I will, thanks."

Geri nodded as he left then turned towards her children.

They were talking in hushed tones. She sighed and approached them.

"Is everything ok?"

Kevin smiled at his mother, "everything's cool mom."

Geri turned to her daughter who just nodded a small smile on her lips.

"Well, great…why don't we get the cake out?" she winked at Gwen who just shook her head and sighed, but the smile was still there.

"This cake better be good," Gwen teased.

"Oh, it is."

* * *

**End Notes: **There you have it...nine chapters now. Trent would be proud...except there's going to have to be more chapters, sadly. XD I hope you guys liked it.

Tell me whatcha think...good/bad/indifferent...just whatever. : )


	10. EScope & CUnit

**A/N: **Booyah! I updated! : )

You guys get some Cody this time around along with some Izzy. Lots of blahblahblah. Enjoy! : )

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

_"I'm on a secret mission!"_

Cody never thought he'd bump into any other ex-campers and he was definitely not expecting Izzy of all people. She didn't say much to why she was there except about a "secret mission". He asked her if she had a place to stay and one thing led to another and soon they both checked into his suite.

_Looks like you won't be lonely in your hotel room, after all._

He never imagined having a girl in his hotel room. Something like that didn't happen except in movies or books or something.

_Well, I'm sure it happens to people but that usually doesn't include me._

"Nice room here C-Unit," Izzy commented while surveying the room.

He chuckled at her nickname for him. "Thanks, Izzy."

She smiled at him. "I changed my name to Kaleidoscope but since you're giving me somewhere to stay I guess I'll let you call me Izzy. You're the only exception 'kay?"

"Kaleidoscope, huh?"

She nodded. "Or E-Scope for short."

"Thanks for making me exception."

She grinned at him and flopped on the bed. "No problemo C-Unit!" She patted the space next to her and winked at him. "Plenty of room on the bed."

Cody felt his face heat up somewhat.

_Wow, Izzy being flirty?_

Playing along, Cody winked and laid himself next to her. "Hehe, you're right there is plenty of room."

"But of course!" She turned on her side to face him. "So how is Cody feeling?"

Cody turned on his side to face her too. "Well, Cody is doing fine."

She raised an eyebrow then looked into his eyes, which made him feel very unnerved.

"Izzy?"

"Is Cody telling the truth?"

"Of course."

Izzy shook her head and turned her back to him.

"Izzy?"

She didn't say anything.

He sighed and laid down on his back.

"Well, I'm fine for the most part anyways."

Izzy switched to lying on her side.

"The most part, eh?"

Cody nodded slowly.

"What's wrong with the other part?"

He thought it over and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Izzy. He felt like talking about it. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm really bummed."

He explained to her how he had planned a party with Gwen's mother and Geoff. He told her why he wasn't there. He told her how much he wished he were there.

"But most of all," he smiled somewhat, "I miss her."

It was quiet for a moment.

He turned his head to look at her and saw her looking thoughtful.

"So?"

She looked at him again.

"Why didn't you just go?"

He blinked and, before he could control his self, laughed out loud.

Izzy stared at him.

"Did I say something funny?"

Cody wiped a tear from his eye. "No, just, laughing at myself."

Izzy just continued to stare.

"I've been asking myself the same thing."

"Oh."

Then she began to laugh and that made him start laughing again.

"You are a very silly dude," Izzy smiled at him. "You should've been all, 'SCREW SCHOOL I'M OFF TO GET SOME GOTH LUVIN!'"

Cody raised an eyebrow but held a grin. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

He chuckled. "You forget one thing…I wouldn't get any 'goth luvin''. I'm just the friend, remember?"

"Pssh! If I were Gwen and you were still you and I found about you making the party happen…I'd be, like, all over you! Seriously."

He shook his head and just laughed. "You're too much Izzy."

Izzy sighed. "Dude, you don't give yourself enough credit."

Cody looked away. "Well, I wouldn't say that…she's with Trent and even if she weren't…she just not into to me."

"And yet you're still into her."

"…Yeah."

Cody was startled when Izzy was suddenly on top of him.

…_When? More importantly how?_

She looked down at him with a grin.

"E-scope has a plan."

Cody blinked.

"Does it involve me?"

"Yes, most definitely yes."

"Oh."

Cody felt his ears grow warm and he swallowed.

"What is your plan?"

"I plan to set you up with a girl."

He blushed. "I'm not interested Izzy!"

"Come on! Going on like this…it's no fun C-Unit!"

He looked away.

"Look, if it doesn't turn out like I hope you can continue to pine after Gwen!"

He looked back at her.

"Why do you care Izzy?"

Izzy blinked and then smiled.

"I care because you're a nice person. I care because I like you and I want you to be happy."

She got off him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to rush into things, y'know."

Cody sat up.

"You can just casually date or whatever and just try it out! Like, oooh, like ice cream!"

Cody chuckled at the comparison making her grin. "And if you don't like the flavor you can just try another or go back to your original."

"Just trust me," she said while patting his knee.

Cody looked at her hand and thought about it.

_What's there to really lose, Codemeister?_

"Okay, Izzy, but just don't go overboard with it."

"You won't regret it C-Unit!"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen to sing Gwen "Happy Birthday". Gwen felt her cheeks heat up at all the attention when they started singing. She still couldn't believe how all her friends were gathered together in one room. Along with her family. She felt happy, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad when she thought of how Cody should've been there singing too.

Cody…

"Make a wish, Gwen," her mother whispered to her on her left.

She looked at her cake.

It was blue and shaped like a skull. One single candle was on it with the wax melting already.

_What should I wish for?_

She smiled a small smile before blowing out the only candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Trent asked.

She looked at him with a smirk.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true, now would it?"

"Well, I hope it comes true then," Leshawna called out.

"Me too."

* * *

**End Notes: **"C-Unit" is a nickname Izzy gives Cody commonly found in WinterRae's Cody/Izzy fics. They are highly recommended if you haven't read them yet.

Also Izzy's quote about "goth luvin" was totally stolen from n5d25d90's review. So yeah.

I wonder what our favorite goth wished for? What's kind of flavor will Cody get to taste? Will they ever get together? Meh...you'll find out eventually. XD

Don't forget to tell me what you think. : )


End file.
